


He Just Wanted Some Flatbread

by daydreamer1227



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer1227/pseuds/daydreamer1227
Summary: When Robin's identity is unintentionally revealed to the team, Dick has to deal with the fallout from both his friends and Bruce.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Kid Flash & Robin, Robin & The Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	1. Identity Revealed

“Man we are good!” cried Wally, fists in the air as he boarded the bioship.

“Maybe wait to gloat until the door is shut, Kid Flash,” said Kaldur.

Robin cartwheeled inside with a cackle after Wally.

“Showoff,” muttered Artemis.

“Oh, come on,” said Wally, high-fiving Robin. “We took down Klarion in record time! We deserve to celebrate!”

Kaldur frowned. “I doubt Batman would approve.”

“Batman doesn’t have to know,” said Wally. “We won’t do anything crazy, just– Let’s go out for pizza or something. You know, team bonding.”

“Pizza?” said Connor.

Wally’s eyes went wide. “Please tell me you’ve had pizza before, Supes.”

“It’s a food?”

Kaldur sighed. “I believe it is a form of flatbread.”

“A form of–” Wally choked. “You’ve never had pizza either, Kal?”

“He’s Atlantean, dingus,” said Artemis. “Eat some wet pizza and see how you like it.”

“I’ve seen humans eat the flatbread on television,” said M’gann, closing the door of the Bioship behind her and buckling in.

“All right, first,” said Wally, “for the love of God, please stop calling it flatbread. It’s unacceptable. Second, I can’t be on a team where only half of us have tasted the greatest food of all creation! Rob?”

“I could eat.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Nothing’s settled,” said Artemis.

“Right, you probably don’t even like pizza,” said Wally, “since you hate everything fun and awesome.”

“I had pizza for _breakfast_.”

“I bet I could eat more pizza than you.”

“No shit, dipstick, you’re a speedster with the metabolism of the damn Energizer Bunny.”

“I would like to try some flatbread,” said Connor.

“Supey’s in!” cried Wally.

Kaldur sighed. “Fine. We’ll stop for flatbread _after_ we’ve reported to Batman and gotten out of uniform.”

M’gann piloted the ship back to the Mountain where they reported to Batman, who didn’t offer them so much as a ‘well done.’

“Man. What’s it take to please that guy?” asked Wally.

Robin snorted. “Welcome to my world.”

They changed into their civvies and zeta’d to Central City for Antico Pizza Napoleatanna, which, according to Wally, had the best pizza in the country.

Wally snickered when Robin tripped on the curb outside the restaurant. Rob flipped him off, which was fair. Wearing sunglasses in the dark was a bitch.

There was a film crew at the theatre across the street covering some movie premier, so they opted to eat inside where it wasn’t quite so crowded. It turned out Wally was right about one thing – it was the best pizza Robin had ever had. Connor and Kaldur enjoyed it too, but M’gann _loved_ it and promised to make it for them at the Mountain. They somehow managed to drum up enough fake excitement to be convincing–M’gann beamed–but none of them were particularly looking forward to burnt pizza, except maybe Connor, who seemed to have acquired a taste for all things black and crispy.

Wally ended up being right about another thing–it really was a fun night out as a team, and as much as they made fun of Kal for overly using the words ‘team bonding’ in casual conversation, that’s exactly what they ended up doing. They bonded over cheese and pepperoni flatbread.

It was about a half-hour into their meal that things fell apart, and it started with a whisper. Robin was pulled into the surrounding conversation by the sound of his own name.

“–Richard Grayson?”

“Is it? I can’t tell.”

“No, the hair’s all wrong.”

“I swear it’s him.”

Something cold and hard settled in Robin’s stomach. He stood, the scraping of his chair bringing the conversation at his table to a halt.

Wally frowned. “Dude, are you okay?”

“I have to go.”

“You’re bailing again?” said Artemis, annoyed.

More eyes were on their table as the whispers grew louder and more confident.

Robin fled towards the exit in a panic. As much as he griped to Batman about keeping his identity a secret from the team, he wasn’t ready for them to know, at least _not like this_. But if there was one thing Dick Grayson was never able to escape, it was the paparazzi. They waited for him outside his school, his mathlete tournaments, his _house_ – but they weren’t supposed to recognize him in civvies, that was the whole fucking point.

A man swiftly stepped in front of him, blocking the way out. “Excuse me,” the man said, “are you Richard Grayson? It’s just, my daughter is a mathlete, too. The best in her school. I know Mr. Wayne gives out that scholarship for Gotham Academy–”

“There’s an application,” said Robin.

“Yes, I know, but I thought, maybe if you could talk to him…”

“I don’t have a say in the selection process.”

“Yes, but–”

“If you’ll excuse me,” said Robin, sidestepping the man. He had to get out of there, before–

The man caught his shoulder and turned him back around. “My daughter deserves to go to that Academy. Do you think less of her just because she can’t afford it?”

“I never said that.”

“Excuse me,” said a young woman who approached from a table of giggling teenagers egging her on. “You’re Richard Grayson, right? Could I get a photo with you?”

“I–” He didn’t know what to do. “I really have to go…”

There was the flash of a camera from a table to his left.

“Look, I’m sure you’re a reasonable kid,” said the man, cornering him against the wall. “Just spend some time with my daughter and you’ll see for yourself that she deserves that scholarship just as much as anyone else.”

“Hey! He said there’s an application,” snapped a familiar voice. “Fill it out like everyone else.” As fiery as his hair, Wally marched to stand at his friend’s side with his arms crossed.

“Thanks, Wally,” muttered Dick, eyes to the floor. He was sure the rest of the team was there, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at them. Wally was the only one who’d known his ID, but they were all about to find out, if they hadn’t already. Jesus, he and Artemis went to _school_ together.

Wally put an arm around Dick’s shoulders and led him out of the restaurant, guiding him gently.

“Mr. Grayson, wait!”

And that was the final nail in that coffin. The reporters across the street could very well have all had elephant ears the way they converged on Dick and Wally, surrounding them in an instant, shoving the rest of the team to the sidelines.

“Richard Grayson?”

“Mr. Grayson!”

“Mr. Grayson, if you could answer a few questions about the new deal at Wayne Enterprises–”

“Richard, could you comment on the ordeal last month when you went missing–”

“How much money was the ransom–”

“Mr. Grayson, what are your thoughts on being voted most eligible teen bachelor–”

“Boxers or briefs?”

“What is Bruce Wayne like as a guardian?”

“Do you ever visit your parents’ graves, Mr. Grayson?”

God, Dick hated the press. Wally was shrinking into his side, not sure what to do with this situation of flashing lights and video cameras. Dick sighed and removed his sunglasses and plastered his press smile onto his face as he discreetly texted Alfred. The jig was already up.

“Sorry,” he said, using the most patient and polite voice he had in his arsenal, “I’m afraid I don’t have the time to answer questions right now.” 

“Mr. Grayson, who is your friend?”

“Are you on a date?”

“Excuse me,” said Dick, trying to edge his way out from the mass. He grabbed Wally’s sleeve to pull him along.

“Mr. Grayson–”

“As I’ve said, I’m unavailable for comments.” Humoring the press wasn’t pleasant, but he’d had years of practice forcing himself to smile instead of telling them to fuck off. Bruce had a reputation to maintain, and Dick was part of it.

It was slow going. He and Wally managed to reunite with their team, but the press were on his heels and never stopped hammering him with questions. He caught Artemis staring at him, her eyes impossibly wide. He looked away. He would deal with her later. He scanned the street and found a club with a line out the door. He led his friends right past the line, even as people pointed and stared.

Dick leaned in towards the bouncer and whispered in his ear. The man nodded and barked into his radio. One of the hosts met them at the door. The bouncer stepped aside and let Dick and his team enter the club while the press was stopped outside.

The club vibrated with the bass of the music as people danced and drank. The host removed a chain blocking off some stairs and led them up to a curtained VIP booth. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Grayson?” the host asked over the music, flustered.

“No, thank you,” said Dick, taking out some cash and handing it to him. The man’s eyes went wide. It was a bit much, but Dick would have paid anything for a place to hide. “We’ll only be here a short while, I promise.”

“Would you like anything to drink? Nothing alcoholic, of course,” the man looked almost guilty that he couldn’t give alcohol to a fourteen-year-old.

“We’re fine, thank you.”

The host nodded. “If you need anything else, I’ll be at the bottom of the stairs. I’ll keep anyone else from coming up.”

“Thank you.”

The host left, and Dick closed the curtain around the booth and sat down next to Wally.

His entire team was staring at him. He sighed. “This is not how I wanted you guys to find out.”

“You’re Richard Grayson?” Artemis asked, her voice harsh. Dick couldn’t tell if she was in disbelief or just angry.

“Surprise,” he said weakly.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Artemis snapped, glaring at Wally who fumbled for words. “Of course you knew,” she snapped, and yeah, she was definitely angry.

“Who is Richard Grayson?” Connor asked, frowning.

“ _Him_ , apparently!” said Artemis, slumping back with her arms crossed.

“He’s Bruce Wayne’s ward,” said M’gann, eying Robin with a furrowed brow. “Oh Robin, I’m so sorry. Your parents–”

Dick stiffened.

Kaldur looked solemn, and the anger on Artemis’ face melted away. Of course it did. Everyone knew the tragic story of Richard Grayson.

“Who’s Bruce Wayne?”

Except for, apparently, Connor.

“Ah, well…” M’gann looked flustered, and Dick realized that she was uncomfortable. Guilty for knowing a story that everyone knew, but that Dick hadn’t had the chance to tell her himself.

“It’s okay,” he said.

“Bruce Wayne is one of the richest men on the planet,” she said. “He sponsors the Justice League, and… and he took in Richard when his parents… when they were…”

“When they were murdered,” finished Dick, looking down at his hands. He shook his head and looked up, forcing a smile onto his face. “My friends call me Dick, though. Not Richard.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” said Artemis, staring at Dick as everything else fell into place. “You! And Bruce! And– And last month, when you went missing–”

“ _What?_ ” growled Connor.

“Keep your voices down,” said Dick.

“Dick, you were _kidnapped_ ,” said Artemis.

“Yeah, it sucked,” said Dick.

“You get kidnapped _a lot_.”

“Not something I’m proud of.”

“You’re a nerd,” she continued, undeterred.

Dick felt a spark of irritation. “Okay, that’s a bit–”

“You are! You’re a big fat math nerd!”

Wally snickered.

“Can we move on?” snapped Dick.

“Dude, how’d you even get us in here,” asked Wally, lounging back in the booth. “We’re all underage.”

“The Wayne name goes a long way,” said Dick with a sigh. “Don’t get too comfortable. We’re only hiding out until Alfred gets here.” There was a sinking in Dick’s gut. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Bruce is going to kill me.”

The mood promptly sobered.

“The situation was unavoidable,” said Kaldur. “You were recognized in civvies. It could have happened anywhere.”

“That won’t matter.”

“Do you think… do you think he’ll take you off the team?” asked Connor.

Dick looked up, and he felt the blood drain from his face. He hadn’t considered that.

“Whoa, dude,” said Wally, “Do you need some water?”

Would Bruce do that? Would their knowing his identity make staying on too dangerous? Removing him from the team wouldn’t make them forget what they’d learned. Would he have J’onn alter their memories? It was a drastic step, even for Bruce, but…

“He won’t kick you off the team,” said Wally, seeing right through him. “He might think about it… but he wouldn’t actually do it, not if you asked him not to.”

Dick’s pounding heart slowed. That was right. Bruce cared. Dick would have a say in this.

“Oh my God, Dick, you were _kidnapped_ ,” said Artemis again, only this time it seemed to have actually sunk in.

“You already knew Dick Grayson was kidnapped,” said Dick, slightly annoyed. “You’ve known for weeks.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know he was _you_.”

“I know this might be the last thing you want to hear,” said Kaldur, “but on behalf of the team, may I say… I am sorry about what happened to your parents.”

Dick swallowed, a lump in his throat. “Thanks, Kal.”

“Those reporters sure didn’t hesitate in bringing it up,” said Artemis.

“They never do,” said Dick.

“That must suck,” she said.

“It does.”

“I would have decked him.”

“Sometimes I really, really want to.”

Artemis hesitated. “All those times you’ve been kidnapped for ransom…”

“Why don’t I fight my way out?” he finished for her. He’d been expecting the question. She nodded. “Robin can fight. Dick can’t. Our identities have to be separate. I can’t risk my fighting style getting recognized, or people getting suspicious.”

“So you just… let them hurt you?”

Dick hadn’t ever heard it worded like that, and it left an uncomfortable churning in his gut. “No! Well… sort of. I do fight back, but I can’t go all out, you know?” Artemis’ eyes shined and Dick panicked. “It’s okay, though! It always turns out okay, in the end.”

“Dick, I saw the ransom video on TV.”

Ah. “Right, well that… that wasn’t–”

“They hurt you. A lot. You had to go to the hospital,” she said, her voice shaking. “How could you not fight back?”

“It’s not just me on the line,” said Dick softly. “It’s Bruce. It’s Batman. It’s the League. It’s everyone I care about.”

“Weren’t you scared–?”

“Of course I was,” snapped Dick. “It’s awful, and it’s scary, and I hate it!” He took a breath. “Bruce and I have a deal. If I ever feel that my life is actually in danger, I have permission to fight back with everything I’ve got. They’re usually not that bad, though. It’s just easy money for them.”

“But,” she said, her voice small, “but doesn’t the option to fight back disappear once they get their hands on you?”

Robin didn’t answer.

“What if the situation changes?” she asked. “What if you didn’t feel like you were in danger, but then something happens, and you’re tied up, or drugged, or unconscious–”

“It doesn’t matter,” said Dick, trying not to show how much her words scared him. How much he’d thought the same thing countless times, tied away in a basement after his captors had gotten a little rough.

“Doesn’t matter?” she said, incredulous. “ _Doesn’t matter?_ ”

“Bruce always comes.” Always. As Bruce, or as Batman.

Robin’s phone beeped. He checked it. “Alfred’s here.” That was fast. He must have zeta’d to Central and rented a car.

The team followed Dick down the stairs in a disturbed silence. He thanked the host yet again, and the bouncer on their way out, then dodged the cameras and petty questions to crawl into the back of a rental limo.

The team all loaded up, too on edge to fully appreciate their ride.

The privacy screen was down, and a worried Alfred was looking through it. “Hey, Alfred,” said Dick, weary.

Alfred frowned. “Is everything all right, Master Dick?”

“Alfred, meet the team. Team, this is Alfred.”

“Hey Alfred,” said Wally.

“A pleasure as always, Master Wallace.”

“Could you take us home?”

Wally shot a surprised look at his friend, but Dick was tired, and upset, and Bruce was already going to be mad, and his team was confused and deserved a better explanation, and he couldn’t just _leave them_.

Dick had long dreamt about the day he could have his teammates over to the manor as friends, with no secret identities between them, but he’d never for a second considered that he would dread it so much.


	2. Bruce's Threat

When they came through the front door, Bruce was waiting for them.

“H-hey, Bruce,” said Dick, trying for casual and failing spectacularly. It didn’t help that his teammates were openly staring, all aware that if Dick Grayson was Robin then Bruce Wayne was probably–

Bruce sighed. It was a heavy thing. “What happened?”

Dick was nervous enough that he fell back into his Robin persona and delivered the events of the evening in a succinct, professional report.

It was silent for a long moment as Bruce considered them.

“I’m sorry,” said Dick, his voice small.

“It’s not Rob’s fault,” said Wally. “He was in his civvies. He was wearing his sunglasses!”

“And you were all out, together, in a crowded, public setting, why?”

Wally shut his mouth.

“You know better,” said Bruce, looking again to Dick who had his gaze on the floor.

Dick nodded.

“The rest of you,” said Bruce, “should go home. Dick will take you to the Batcave where you can zeta–”

“Can they stay?”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but Dick had finally lifted his gaze from the floor and was looking at him hopefully. “Dick…”

“They have a lot of questions,” said Dick. “I’ll do extra flips in training, whatever you want, just… please let them stay?”

Damn it. “One hundred flips.”

Dick beamed and turned to his friends. “I’ll show you around!”

“Dude, _100 flips_?” Bruce heard Wally ask as they hurried out of the room.

“If I may, Master Bruce,” said Alfred.

“Always.”

“Don’t be too hard on him. I think this has affected him more than he’s letting on.”

“I know it has,” said Bruce. “But I’m not angry.”

“Yet you are… concerned.”

Fear wrenched and tore at his gut. “The mole.”

“Ah.”

They still had no idea who the mole was, and if it was anybody on that team… then Robin’s identity had just been compromised.

“Am I right in assuming the reasons for your allowing the team to stay are less in Master Dick’s interests than your own?”

“Believe me, Alfred,” said Bruce darkly, “everything I do tonight will be in Dick’s best interest.”

In the other room, Dick was giving an enthusiastic tour that was so full of shit that Wally had to fight the urge to slap him upside the head.

“And this is the library!”

He was trying so hard to be open and welcoming, it was painful for Wally to watch. Dick hadn’t been ready to tell the rest of the team who he was, and now that they knew, his friend was overcompensating.

Dick was rambling random facts about the library, words pouring out a mile a minute about the architecture of the room and how the books were organized and how the floor had been replaced in 1983–

“Robin,” said M’gann softly, and the boy jumped, “breathe.”

Dick stopped and looked at them, at their worried faces, and let his smile fade. “Sorry. I just… I’ve imagined what it would be like, having you here. It was supposed to be fun, but…”

“Not feeling the aster?” Artemis suggested.

Dick let out a long breath and dropped himself into an armchair. “I guess not.”

“It’s okay, you know,” said Artemis. “You didn’t exactly choose to tell us your biggest secret. We won’t be offended if you need to freak out.”

“While we do have questions,” said Kaldur, eyeing his friend, “if you need to take some time, this discussion can wait.”

Dick let out a bark of a laugh that was on the edge of hysterical.

“Why are you so nervous?” asked Connor.

“Because I have to make friends with you all over again!”

Wally frowned. “Rob…”

“Bullshit,” said Artemis, and Dick leaned back at her intensity. “We’re already friends.”

“You’re friends with Robin,” said Dick, “not…”

“So Robin’s a math nerd,” she said with a shrug. “We already knew you were a total dork.”

“There’s so much I haven’t told you–”

“So tell us,” said M’gann, sitting down on the carpet and looking up at him with interest and a smile. “Who is Dick Grayson?”

So Dick told them. He told them about the Flying Graysons. He told them about Tony Zucco. He told them about becoming Robin and about Bruce.

Bruce listened and watched it all from the Batcave computer. He kept a close eye on the faces of the team members, searching for any sign of ill will, any sign of contempt, but all he saw was kindness and understanding. Something had to be wrong. That there was a mole was an indisputable fact. Five people. Five suspects.

Speedster. Archer. Clone. Atlantian. Martian.

West. Crock. Kent. Kaldur’ahm. M’orzz.

Five people. Five suspects. Five potential threats.

The security feed was getting him nowhere. He found Alfred on the feed moving a batch of fresh sheets to the linen closet and went to meet him upstairs.

“Alfred.”

“Master Bruce,” said Alfred as he lifted a set of sheets from the basket on the ground and tucked them neatly into the closet. He reached down for another set.

“I need you to distract Dick.”

Alfred froze, then stood up straight, sheets forgotten. “Are you sure that is wise?”

“I need to speak with them.”

“Master Dick will be upset if you interrogate his friends.”

Bruce shot him a look. “I said speak, Alfred.”

“I took the liberty of reading between the lines, Sir.”

“It’s for Dick’s safety.”

Alfred sighed. “I may only be able to buy you a few minutes.”

“That’s plenty.”

It was late, and the team was tired from their mission and the stress of the evening. Those who hadn’t known of his identity were trying to weld what they knew about Robin to what they now knew about Dick into one, functional, living, breathing human. Robin liked to play with the English language because English was a second language for Dick. Robin was a genius hacker and Dick had skipped a grade. Robin was an aerialist because Dick was an aerialist. Robin was Dick was Robin.

Robin enjoyed basketball. Dick was a master of stealth. Robin was an orphan. Dick had faced the Joker. Robin lived in a mansion. Dick had fought alongside Superman. Robin was Dick was Robin.

Of all of them, Wally was the only one with his head still on straight. Robin was still reeling from the team knowing his secret, though the panic was starting to morph into something that might be relief, and the team was reeling in their own way.

_“Because I have to make friends with you all over again!”_

Wally clenched his teeth. For as cocky as his friend could be, his insecurities occasionally reared their heads with a vengeance. It was like Rob thought he had to prove himself all over again as Dick, like their opinion of him would alter once they knew the boy under the mask, like they weren’t the same person. Like they’d be disappointed. Like his only value was as Robin, and that Dick was somehow worth less…

Wally had always hated that way of thinking and usually did whatever he could to snap his friend out of it, but this time he’d shut his mouth and sat on the sidelines. This wasn’t about him. He’d had his turn. This was about the team and how they handled their friend, now that they knew the truth.

He was relieved to find that he wasn’t disappointed, and he needn’t have worried. The team rallied around Dick, and things were finally starting to settle.

Then Alfred stopped by. “Master Dick,” he said, sounding apologetic. “I’m afraid the chandelier has another light out. If it’s not too much trouble–”

“No sweat, Alfred,” said Dick, jumping to his feet. He followed Alfred out of the library, promising to return shortly.

Bruce came in not ten seconds after Dick had left. “We need to talk,” he said.

“Mr. Wayne,” said M’gann, surprised.

Wally was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

“If any one of you is the mole, if _any one of you_ betrays Dick, there will be no place in this godforsaken universe that you will be able to hide from me.”

It most definitely hadn’t been that. “What?” asked Wally, unable to wrap his head around the threat, because he’d been expecting a warning, a cautionary lecture of ‘don’t screw up because this is important.’

“As far as I’m concerned, none of you are proven innocent,” said Bruce. “Until I get to the bottom of this, you will all be under my watchful eye. The instant you let down your guard, I will catch you.”

The reality was sinking into Wally’s bones, and his whole body went cold with fear and distrust because _he’d forgotten about the mole_. And now the team _knew who Dick was_. If one of them was the mole…

“Artemis. I know your secret,” said Bruce, and she went white. “You have motive and means.”

“I am not my family,” she spat.

“Connor. You’re a clone created by the enemy. I don’t trust you.”

“I would _never_ hurt Robin,” Connor growled.

“M’gann. J’onn has proven himself. You haven’t.”

“Mr. Wayne,” said M’gann, her voice small, “Robin is my friend. You can’t possibly think–”

“Kaldur’ahm,” said Bruce, “despite you working with Aquaman, your origin is unknown.”

“I have known Robin for _years_ ,” said Kaldur, frustration seeping into his tone, “that you are even considering the possibility–”

“Wallace,” said Bruce, “you recreated your uncle’s accident from _scratch_. You’re smart enough to be the mole and no one would ever suspect you.”

“Screw you,” snarled Wally. “Dick is my _best friend_.”

“With your speed, you could be gone and back who knows where doing who knows what without anyone the wiser–”

“Bruce.” The name cracked the air as Dick returned, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

“Dick.” Bruce obviously hadn’t been expecting his ward to return so soon.

“You think I don’t know Alfred was a distraction?”

“We were discussing–”

“I know what you were discussing,” said Dick. “Wally’s not the mole.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“Wally’s known my identity for months.”

That stopped Bruce short.

“And it’s not the others, either,” said Dick.

“I know you trust them,” said Bruce, “but they might not even be aware they’re the mole–”

“Which means this is pointless! Each of them has saved my life ten times over! It’s innocent until proven guilty, and I know you know that.”

Bruce glared, and the silence stretched. Wally had the strong urge to leave the room.

“If anything happens,” said Bruce–

“If anything happens, we’ll deal with it.”

Bruce’s shoulders slumped slightly, and Wally recognized the worry in his posture. “Dick, if your identity gets out…”

Dick would be a dead man walking.

Wally understood where Bruce was coming from. He himself would feel paranoid if he didn’t already trust his team implicitly. He’d been with them on missions, he’d seen the way they protected each other, protected _Robin_ , and there was no ill will among them. For someone as paranoid as Batman, who’d never seen them in action, perhaps these feelings were warranted.

“I understand your reservations,” said Kaldur, his thoughts obviously along the same lines as Wally’s, stepping forward with his head held high. “Allow us to put your fears to rest. Allow us to continue as a team. We will keep his secret. We will prove that we are trustworthy.”

He was asking Bruce to take a leap of faith, something that Bruce absolutely, completely, never, _ever_ did, especially when it came to Dick’s safety.

“Bruce,” said Dick, “trust _me._ Believe _me_. They would never hurt me.”

“Not knowingly.”

“If it’s unknowingly, I forgive them,” said Dick.

“What good is forgiveness if you’re dead?” Everyone’s eyes snapped to Connor. “We’re all thinking it. If anyone’s unknowingly the mole, it’s me. We’ve been aware of the possibility of a sleeper program since the start. If there’s a chance I might hurt you–”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it,” said Dick, “but Supey, we are not isolating you just because you might be dangerous.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not doing that to my friend,” snapped Dick.

Connor blinked.

“I’m tired,” said Dick, turning away. “I’m going to bed.”

Alfred, who must’ve been lingering outside the door, walked in with a large basket of blankets and pillows. “I have taken the liberty of gathering some bedding, Master Dick. I am aware there are plenty of extra beds should your friends so wish to use them, but perhaps tonight is a night that would be better spent in close quarters.”

Dick relaxed slightly and gave a small smile. “Thanks, Alfred.”

“Master Bruce, you should get your rest as well. You have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises in the morning.”

Alfred was kicking him out. “Of course.” He hesitated. “Good night, Dick.”

“Good night.” Dick clearly wasn’t in a forgiving mood.

Bruce sighed and left with Alfred.

Dick angrily made his bed on the floor, punching his pillow into submission as the others gave him some space while making their own beds.

Wally plopped himself down right beside his best friend. “You okay?” he asked quietly, pulling his blanket up to his chest.

Dick crawled under his own covers, his movements jerky and stiff. “Fine,” he grumbled. Wally left it alone. 

The team zeta’d home the next morning, and when Robin showed up at the mountain the next day, grumpy and sullen, a duffel bag over his shoulder, it was clear that he and Batman were still fighting. And he was wearing his sunglasses.

“Dude, why the shades?” asked Wally, cautious. A Robin in a bad mood could be downright hostile.

“In case a league member visits,” said Robin shortly.

Right. There were even league members that didn’t know Rob’s identity. “Do you… want to talk about it?” asked Wally.

“No.”

“ _Recognized: Batman 02._ ”

“Shit.”

Wally’s eyes widened. “Did you _sneak out_?”

“Robin.”

“ _What_?” Robin snapped.

“You were supposed to wait at the school.”

“So you could take me home and confine me to the house?”

“You are being unreasonable.”

“You can’t just hide me away until this blows over!”

“I’m not hiding you away, you’re being punished!”

“Right,” scoffed Robin.

“You went out in a crowded, public setting in civvies without notifying me,” said Batman. “You told Kid Flash your secret identity months ago, and you left school without a chaperone.”

“Wally can keep a secret.” Of all the things to counter.

“I forbade you from telling anyone–”

“Yeah, well _I couldn’t live like that_ ,” snapped Robin. “You think barring me from the mountain will make the mole go away? If I’m gonna be a target, I’d rather not be a prisoner in my own house!”

“You’re not a prisoner–”

“Can I go to Barbara’s tomorrow?”

Batman didn’t answer.

“Thought so. I’m staying at the mountain for a while.”

Batman simmered with rage, and Wally thought Rob was _in for it_ , but then the man seemed to deflate. “Promise you’ll call.”

“I’ll call Alfred.”

“Every night.”

“Fine.”

Batman left and Robin slumped and ran a hand over his face. Wally didn’t know how he could possibly help.

“It’s not our first fight,” said Robin, catching his eye with a bitter smile. “You don’t have to look so worried. We’ll cool off in a couple of days but if I stay at the manor, both of us are going to say something we’ll regret.”

“So this is… normal?” asked Wally.

“More or less.”

Laughter burst from the adjacent room. Robin grabbed his duffel and he and Wally made their wayto the rec room where the team was seated around the television.

On the screen was a frozen image of Dick and Wally outside of the pizza place with the headline _‘Teen Bachelor Dick Grayson Already Taken?_ ’ as the reporter commented on whether the ward of Bruce Wayne was having a secret romance with this mystery boy from Central City.

Robin’s face flushed and he snatched the remote from a cackling Artemis and turned off the TV.

“Oh come on,” said Artemis. “It’s funny!”

“This is gonna be in the news for months,” said Robin with a groan. 

M’gann eyed Robin’s duffel bag. “Are you staying at the mountain?” she asked, trying and failing to squash the hope rising in her chest. Robin rarely stayed overnight, always returning to Gotham at the end of the day.

“For a couple days,” said Robin.

M’gann jumped and quickly flew to the kitchen. “I’ll make a cake!”

“Chocolate?”

“Whatever you want, Robin,” she said, a little too enthusiastic.

Perhaps a few days with the team was what Robin needed, away from Batman and his paranoia. Robin had said he and Batman would be fine, and Wally was inclined to believe him. Batman wasn’t Batman right now, he was Bruce, and he was worried about his ward. The fact that there was a mole was… disturbing, and scary, but Wally trusted his team. After Robin spent a few days at the mountain with that very team, perhaps Bruce would calm down.

In the meantime, Wally had unrestricted access to his best friend, a rare and valuable opportunity. Wally quickly called Barry and let him know that he would be staying at the Mountain for a few days.

“So, Rob,” said Wally, holding up a PlayStation controller. “You up for some Conan?”

Robin smirked and dropped his duffel, jumping over the back of the couch and landing in the spot he preferred when playing video games. “Absolutely.”


End file.
